


Before I Go

by mochiiknees



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Shuichi's been stabbed, Tumblr request, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: Shuichi Saihara lies in his own room, suffering from a stab wound. Kaede does her best.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I...tried to do angst? Did it go well? Maybe, maybe not. This was a request from my Tumblr: Mochiiwrites, so if you'd like to request, go there!

Kaede Akamatsu didn’t know what to do. Her best friend lay dying in his own room and was surprisingly calm. 

“Kaede,” He rasped out. “Before I’m...gone, I-”

“Don’t say that! You’ll be okay. I’m here! I can help.” Kaede did her best not to cry.

“It might be a little late for that.” Shuichi smiled bitterly.

“Better late than never! I can dress the wound. Is your breathing alright?”

Shuichi softly chuckled, he never really expected anyone to care if he died. “I can breathe fine.”

“Great, now don’t die, okay?” Kaede took her spare vest from her backpack applied pressure to the wound.

Shuichi had never been more confused. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why… are you so… cheerful? Why are you even here?”

Kaede clicked her tongue. “Being sad wouldn’t really help in this sort of situation. And I...I don’t want you to go. That’s why I’m here. And if you…” Kaede couldn’t get the word out of her mouth. The very thought of it made her sick. “...you know… I’d at least like to send you off with a smile.”

Shuichi did his best to smile. “I...appreciate that.”

Shuichi Saihara felt it was harder to keep his eyes open. “Kaede...I’m sorry…” 

\---🎹🔎🎹---

Kaede didn’t remember running to her Ultimate Lab. But there she was. She fell to her knees and sobbed silently. She could only think “If only I did more.” “If only I were faster.” “If only it had been me.” “I never got to play for him.”


End file.
